Ultraman One: Episode 36
Title Characters :;Ultras *Ultra Brothers (One Continuity) *Scorpium Ultras: Except for Dark Gale, Dark Chaos, Dark Miasma and Delete. *Ultraman Zero *Ultraman One *Ultraman Giga *Ultraman Xena *Ultraman Kato/One Darkness *Ultraman Nexus *Ultraman Dyna *Ultra Elders: Defending from the Land of Light :;Kaiju&Seijin *Genesis Messiah and its children *Evil Messiah and the Deleto *Virus Army **Alien Temporer **Alien Guts **Alien Nackle **The Dark Matter **King Joe Black&Pink **Gan Q (as Ex-Beast) **Birdon (as Ex-Beast) *Voiderium Figure Chapter 1 (Continues from the flashback after Ultraman One: Episode 23, Flashback) "The power of Voiderium is used to void off free will turns world to wasteland to bring peace and harmony? The opposite of Big-Bro's Curium Water, huh?" said, Virusmwhile flying in space. He is still at the Solar System, now at Planet Jupiter, ready to use Jupiter magnetosphere power to send himself to the boundaries of the Milky Way to return to Scorpio Stargate. A green shadowy figure appears in front of Virus, it was the physical figure/manifestation of the Voiderium substance. "Yes, Scorpium Ultra, Ultraman Virus. Please demonstrate the power of Voiderium soon." said the Voiderium figure. "I will, Voiderium-san." said Virus in a giggling tone, he has completely changed his personally after his time on Earth and his meetng with Yvon/Sakura. Using his mental abilities, he used the Jupiter's magnetosphere to further boost up his flight speed. Afterwards, he travels out of the Solar System and briefly investigated the objects of the Kulper Belt, starting with Planet Pluto and then Eris and its moon Dynosmia. "Good, you are the Kulper Belt. You should remember how to return to Scorpio Stargate." said the Voiderium figure. "Of course." said Virus in a happy tone. Virus takes flight northwards of space and eventually found himself to the galaxy opening of the Milky Way galaxy, many light years/astronomy units from Planet Earth. "Let's return to Scorpio Stargate!" said Virus as he enters the galaxy opening, which will lead him to another galaxy of his universe and back to the galaxy where he was born in, Scorpio Nova Galaxy. "Yvon, looks like I can't cut off my connection from you even though I left you to die on Earth." said Virus in a serious but jester tone. "You memories are linked with her, you can see what she do and she can see what you do. You should do something about this." said the Voiderium figure. "Voiderium figure, help me to lock it, prevent me from seeing her memories. " said Virus. "But by doing this, this is only valid till you mean your son, Dark Sceptor." said the Voiderium figure. "Dark Sceptor???!!" said an agitated Virus. "Yes, your wife named him that." said the Voiderium figure, "Good, just do the memory seal, because I am gonna meet my son soon!!!! I am going to claim I am using the power of Voiderium for fun!!! For the peace of this world!!" said Virus in a triggered tone. "Good! Good! Virus-sama, your desire will be granted and be supported by me." said the Voiderium figure. As a result, the Voiderium figure disappears back inside the young Scorpium Ultras' and will manifest anything if Virus wishes. "When I demonstrate the power of Voiderium!!! Haha..." said Virus in a crazy and excited tone. Chapter 2 Exit the Milky Way Virus is inside the wormhole that links the Milky Way and Scorpio Stargate. He had used that wormhole several years, to enter the Milky Way and now it is the opposite, to enter the Scorpio Gategate. "I will void this universe...." said Virus while travelling inside the wormhole, the wormhole is a stable portal, Virus knew he could easily just use his dimensional travelling power to straightaway access the Scorpio Stargate but he is stalling for time in order to make up to best enjoyment of life. "Virus, Virus, don't disappoint us." said the Voiderium figure, appearing in front of Virus again. "Deal, please don't appear like this whatever you like." said Virus in a cold-hearted way. "Why?" asked the Voiderium figure. "Remember you told me your will abide my wishes, Voiderium-sama? You are distracting me, you will get the chance to shine when I demonstrate your power at Scorpio Planetary System!" said Virus. "As you wish, my lord." said the Voiderium figure. "Oh please, don't address me as lord. Lord is use for gods! I am a Scorpium Ultra and not a god." said Virus. "No, you are the controller of Voiderium and manipulator of disease, you are the god of Voiderium." said Voiderium figure. "God of Voiderium? Then Yvon and Big-Bro?" asked Virus. "Yvon is manipulator of Sunrium Blade, Cure is the god of Curium Water. You have decided to use the power of Voiderium, you will be opposing your respected brother." said the Voiderium figure, "I see, I see, but brother should respected my decision?" asked Virus. "Nope, you two are walking seperate paths now." said the Voiderium figure. Through this series of conversation and realizing the truth of the universe, Virus arrived at the edge of Scorpio Stargate, exiting from the said wormhole. Virus looked afar and that's the way to Scorpio Planetary System, his homeworld, he is meeting his older brother again but before that he had a sinister plan with the power of Voiderium, is Virus? Through a series of anti-gravity flight, Virus enter the Scorpio Planetary Sysem, he is now at the last planet in orbit to the Scorpio Nova, the star that the Scorpium Ultra signed the Pact Scroll at. The planet is called Planet Human, he goes to the planet. His evil plans still now? Meanwhile, Cure at his Water Light Palace, sees all this in an image reflection in the Curium Water oceans. "Brother had arrived, by the will of Curium Water, if he use the power of Voiderium for destruction and chaos, I will ban him from this universe." said Cure, Cure took out his Water Sceptor and using it as a key to get out of the deepest abyss of the Curium Ocean and towards the Curium Ocean. Cure then teleports to the stratosphere of Planet Cure, utilizing Cure Afloat, ready to stop his younger brother....... Chapter 3 Under The Pacific Ocean While on Earth, Yvon is suffering from the effects of Voiderium. She know what she needs to do in order to protect the humans of Earth and the universe from being voided off free will. However, she was not worried about her unborn "Ultra" Son, before her Son have a portion of Virus' Voiderium so he is naturally immune to the negative effects of Voiderium. Yvon takes flight towards the Pacific Ocean, sing her greatest speed while resisting the effects. After Yvon finds herself underwater of the Pacific Ocean, she travel through the undersea rocks and towards an ancient ruins area, it was rumoured to be the sank Land of Atlantis. "I had to exchange my freedom and strength for my own conscious before it is being taken away." said Yvon in a soft voice and sounds like she is on the verge of being corrupted and turned into and turns into a suicide bomber that will threaten the entire peace of the universe, even the life of the great deity, Genesis Messiah. Using her own power, a chain known as the "Sacrificium Chain" manifestated in front of her to handcuff herself. The chains is linked to two seemingly destroyed pillars of a ruin city in the ancient past. However, the young female Scorpium Ultra do not know anything about it, she know the most important thing is to seal the power of Voiderium in herself. The middle of the "Sacrificium Chain" is attached to a large jewel red crystal that starts restraining Yvon with painful electric currents and electric shocks in order to stop the effects of Voiderium from corrupting her, turning her into a suicide bomber due to her free will being voided. Much to Yvon, Yvon couldn't believe so,done she loved the most and married with would do such a heartless thing. But however, what she wished was Virus to return back to her someday. Despite being a good female Ultra, she had developed symptoms of what a dark female Ultra will have, such as dark green eyes, dark lines and stripes in her body and dark-greeen/gun-metal color. From that day, she called herself as "The Sacrifice" and remain sealed in the underneath, deepest reaches of the Pacific Ocean. What the word "Sacrifice" means is Yvon exchanged her own freedom and willingly experiencing the painful electric shocks for her own conscious and the peace of the whole universe. She knew the Sunrium Blade will be safe in the temple she had sealed to blade in, underneath of Tokyo, Japan. The temple remains a secret and remains unearthed by the people of Earth. Also, she even knew she will be freed from the clutches one day. "Argh....argh...for the sake of the universe...for the sake of the universe." while resisting and shouting for the pain caused by the electric shock to resist Voiderium effects, she fell on her knees and was very tired and exhausted for her efforts. Yvon's will carries on for many years... "No matter how hard or pain it is, I will live on until the day I am freed." said Yvon in a soft voice. "For the sake of our son, Virus...." continued Yvon, feeling heartbroken but still having a sense of forgiveness towards Virus. Will Yvon hate Virus or forgive him? Yvon even knew what Virus did after he left Earth.... "Stop your actions, humans are not bad.... If you can't return, then I will educate my son and he will be responsible for bringing you back and not take on the same path of you. He will continue your legacy but in a good way..." said Yvon as she fainted from the exhaustion..... For many thousands of years, Yvon continued this kind of grim and boring lifestyle. Resisting Voiderium while being handcuffed and chained by the "Sacrificium Chain", questioning Virus decision and what path will her husband take again. Yvon continue the cycle of being fainted from exhaustion caused by the electric shock to resist Voiderium and waking up again from another electric shock. The cycle repeats endlessly for many years. The young Ultrawoman continues to suffer but she felt worth. Is it really worth? Afterwards, her son was born, the son of Virus and Yvon. Chapter 4 Dark Sceptor While speaking about the history half-way, Yvon passess the torch to Dark Sceptor to continued his backstory, "Mother, why?" asked Dark Sceptor. "Well, Dark Sceptor, you should do it." said Vader. "We believe in you." said Celestial. One went forward to Dark Sceptor, patting him at the back, giving him the courage to do it. "Okay, guys, my backstory goes this way." said Dark Sceptor as he continues from there. Everyone else is listening, they are still in the Shining Field. This inlucdes the Ultra Elder, they are helping Zero to maintain the Shining Field. After spending many years, Yvon's unborn child is ready to be born. Yvon uses her strength and power, through unknown means, a ball of white light emerges out of her stomach area and manifest in the form of a young humanoid figure, that's right, that's the birth of Yvon and Virus son. After the young humanoid figure gave out his first cry, he developed a conscious. "Who am I?" asked the humanoid figure. "You are my son, Dark Sceptor, You father is Ultraman Virus. You are the manipulator of blade, please sign the Pact Scroll, your are the destined protector of this planet, Earth when you truly wishes to be one." said Yvon while still suffering. "Dark Sceptor, interesting name." said Dark Sceptor, a magical pen appears in front of Dark Sceptor, as well as a Pact Scroll. Also, a blade that represents the Sunrium Blade appears in front of the newborn Scorpium Ultra as well, Dark Sceptor named tim after himself, the "Sceptium Blade". Dark Sceptor had inherited the element of blade from Yvon. Dark Sceptor also receives a small portion of his father's Voiderium as well. "COngratulations...argh...argh..." said Yvon, being weakened. "Mother, what's wrong, you are in agony." said Dark Sceptor. "Don't mind me. This is part of my life. For you, your training starts today. Meet your father sooner and bring him back." said Yvon. "Well okay then. But I have a question." said Dark Sceptor. "What?" asked Yvon politely. "We looked the same age but with different body features." said Dark Sceptor. "Oh yeah, the one of the principles of a Scorpium Ultra is we live as adults for the first 50,000 years old before becoming older and wiser." said Yvon. "I see, Mother. Father did all this to you!!??" asked Dark Sceptor, taking on a very serious mode. "Yeah but fine." said Yvon. "This is unacceptable!!!! Let me go and take revenge for you!!!" said Dark Sceptor, agitating. "No, no. You need to train to become powerful. You will meet your father soon. He is now gone from this universe." said Yvon. "Very well then. Start training me, Mother." said Dark Sceptor. As a result, from that day until Dark Sceptor ventured to Magium World to meet Virus, Dark Sceptor starts training non-stop, such as the uses of physical arts, which includes punches and kicks and the uses of beam attacks, mastering a few. Dark Sceptor also learns more and becomes more expert in using his Sceptium Blade. Yvon was happy about the growth of her son despite living through the sufferings, those electric shocks. Dark Sceptor sometimes also feel to weak, wanting to help his mother to remove Voiderium but none of the way works. Dark Sceptor sometimes feel agony but Yvon always educates Dark Sceptor on the good values and telling Dark Sceptor, he has the power to touch the heart of his father and bring him back. As years passed, Dark Sceptor decided to sign the Pact Scroll, it reads: "I, Dark Sceptor , hereby agree to form a pact and have my life force and energy shared with , and I will protect the Sceptium Blade/Planet Earth at any cost. If I violate this agreement, may I be cast from this universe. If I fail to protect Sceptium Blade/Planet Earth, let the cost come out of my life. I hereby complete the ritual and become the manipulator of blade." Even though Yvon talk through him, deep in his heart, Dark Sceptor would want revenge against his father, Virus, Yvon's beloved husband. What will be the path Dark Sceptor choose? Good or bad? His relationship with Yvon is good and what about his relationship with Virus? What will happen during the first father and son meeting many years later? Chapter 5 Power of Voiderium Virus at Planet Human, begins demonstrating the power of Voiderium. Planet Human inhabitants are humanoid creatures that represents Earthlings, they call themselves human as well. Virus spread his Voiderium throughout the entire civilised planet, voiding them off free will, causing them to wreck rampage and a chaos to happen. Soon, many of them died from the negative effects of Voiderium, being voided off free will. After everyone's void off from their free will, even though some lucky ones escape from Virus' haven, the entire planet is turned into a wasteland. Virus exits the planet with excitement and delight. "Fun,Virus?" asked the Voiderium figure, "Yeah." said Virus, his next target is several dark planets, he was shocked to see they was no inhabitants but no matter, Virus turned them into pathetic wastelands as well. Virus then move on to Planet Rainbow. "Rainbowiums, come out...." said Virus as he begins to blast with his beam attacks and the use of physical arts at the natural landscapes of the environment, however, all of them went into hiding. "Should I void this planet and turn it into a wasteland?" said Virus. "Nah, leave this." continued Virus as he leaves the planet. Virus then went to Planet Stormy and Planet Metropolis, Virus voided the inhabitants of free will, the inhabitants are unknown. The same thing, Virus turned the planet into a wasteland with Voiderium. Virus is feeling the greatest enjoyment of his life. "Meh, this is boring, no opposition to my Voiderium, just how funny." Virus thought to himself. Remembering his battle with the Deleto Race at Planet Crescent, Planet Darkness, Planet Magical and Planet Light, he know his next move is to go there to meet the oppositions there. "6 planets are gone......" said Virus, laughing maniacally. He make his way to the four planets. "The most vile and dangerous substance, that's Voiderium." that's a quote given by Virus as a comment. The use of Voiderium on those 6 planets had caused a slight change on the stability of the Sunrium particles that held the space vacumm and stabilising it. Due to this, Voiderium is considered very deadly when used for evil gains but if it is used for good, it greatly amplifies the normal attacks of the user. And the only counterpart and the only counter to Voiderium is..... Curium Water. Due to this, this results in Cure and Virus being biological brothers. If both of them harmonizes with each other, they will be together. However, if both of them would to oppose each other, they will fight each other. Together as one. Separate as both. What is happens to the universe now? Voiderium is unstoppable, no beings can stop it now except for....... Voiderium voids off free will of organisms and turn planet into wasteland........ And it is more powerful than other types of substance that had similar functions or purpose. Virus does this, but for the sake of his own enjoyment and not for his mission. The physical manifestation of Voiderium is called Voiderium figure, the Voiderium figure is refer to as the it.... the void.... the nothingness...... Chapter 6 Confrontation of Brothers Virus arrives at Planet Crescent, landing at the planet, he meet the Crescentiums. Instead of welcoming Virus, the Crescentiums transformed to their true form and fights Virus. Virus with has physically strength, is able, to effortlessly mow them down. "Virusium Sun-Ray." said Virus as he fires his signature beam, killing some of them and the natural landforms. Virus was hit by an energy beam, it was fired from one of them. "Virus, stop!" said the Crescentiums. "Why would I?" asked Virus as fired a purple beam, turning the being into stone. Virus then paralysed several beings before unleashing his Voiderium from his body, the planet is on the verge of being tuned to wasteland. In fast manner, he travel to Planet Light and Planet Darkness, he easily shrug off the efforts of the planets' inhabitants, the Lightiums and Crescentiums. Before leaving, Virus unleashed Voiderium as well, causing the two planets to face the same fate as Planet Crescent and the 6 planets before it. He then ventured to Planet Mirror, however, before he can land on the planet to start his operations, his was splashed by Curium Water, which scalds his body badly. "Nani, whose that???!!" said an angered Virus, standing before him is his older brother Cure. "Oh brother, long time no see." said Virus. "I regretted allowing you to go Earth. What have you done? Using Voiderium for this atrocious acts? You did that to Yvon? Have you disobeyed the code of Scorpium Ultras? You signed the Pact Scroll remember?" said Cure, clenching his fists while utilizing Cure Afloat. "Regretfully, we only meet to oppose each other now!!! And how you know about what am I doing?" said Virus, agitated. "Lord Genesis Messiah told me everything. He wants me to stop you." said Cure. "Genesis Messiah, if I turned Yvon into a suicide bomber successfully, his life will be endangered as well." said Virus. "Oh really? Turn it will be my duty to stop you, Brother. A pang of regret, let's fight." said Cure as he summons Cure The Reverse. "Go, voiderium! Remove his free will." said Virus. "Curium Blast." said Cure as he fires blasts of Curium Water from his both hands, dissipating the Voiderium particles. Virus was scalded... "Why am I scaled now." asked Virus, feeling confused. "You are now evil, now sinned, Curium Water exists to scald beings of evil and now you." said Cure. "Damn you!" said Virus as he fires his signature ray at Virus, Cure fires his own, both beams is equally matched, causing an explosion that knock both of them back, in space. Cure then give chase to Virus, whom tried to flee from Cure to assume his acts again. Cure fired the Curium Blast at Virus, Virus dodges the attack. "Cure Healing!" said Cure as he fires Curium Water rapidly at Virus, Virus was careless, he was scaled on the chest. Virus was feeling weakened as he slowly loses his mind control. Cure sees the chance and grabs Virus on the back, Virus tries to push his brother away but Cure gripped him tightly, with the power of the Cure Afloat and his enhanced speed, both brothers went to an edge of the brothers in a nick of speed. Which of the two brothers will win? Is it Cure, the manipulator of Water or Virus, the manipulator of disease. Will Cure get revenge for the manipulator of blade, Yvon, whom is Virus wife? Chapter 7 Finishing Up the Legendary Battle "Brother, what are you doing." said Virus when expelled to the Edge Hole of his Universe. "I'm sorry but as the worshipper and protector of this universe, I will defend and defeat you now. What are you thinking? Destroying planets, voiding planets to dust, voiding and rotting beings to the brink of extinctions, is this what an Ultra should do and commit?" asked Cure. "What? What you know, I am Virus, the Voider of Universe! Sorry, Brother, you forced me to!" said Virus in anger, summons his claws and went towards Cure, Cure and Virus were equally matched, true to them being brothers. Virus decided to inject his brother by spreading his particles at Cure..... Cure unleashing a blue aura of water arounds, dissipating all Virus particles that his younger brother created. "The Virus Voider may be powerful but you can escpae my water essences!" said Cure, "Virus charges his both hands, firing a very powerful dark ray from his both hands. "Cure Shield!" said Cure as he summons a water shield to defeat that attack. Virus out of his own chocies, decided to creates a ball of virus and decided to spread over the universe, "Sorry bro!" said Virus in a happy voice. "Cure Water Reverse!" said Cure as he returns all the water he used. "Water Tsunami!" said Cure, summons a very large tsunami and rain towards Virus. "What? No!" said Virus as he tries to conjure a black shield to block it but Virus was unable to see where Cure as the pool of water begin to disappears, Virus search for Cure, seeming the chance, Cure charge his fists with blue energy and delivers it to Virus, as Virus falls..... "You who defy the universal laws, shouldn't exist here!" said Cure as he opens a portal and grabs a weakened Virus, purifying him abit and flinging him out of his homeworld. "No!" shouted Virus, "Goodbye!" said Cure. Cure closes the dimensinal hole, with Virus out. Virus then declares vengeance towards Cure with his new army and comrades, new powers as well that he will get his hands on later on. Chapter 8 Meeting with Evil Messiah Virus finds himself in the Showa Universe after being banished by his older brother. He was scaled badly by the Curium Water, however, he somehow recovered. "You want revenge, don't you?" said the Voiderium figure. "Yes!!! Yes!! Absolutely, Cure, you will pay!! I will get my hands back to Scorpio Nova Galaxy." said Virus, Virus had lose his dimensional travelling ability due to Cure's Cure Banish power. He would need another being to help him to get back, will he find one in the near future? Suddenly, a transway appears in front of Virus, a scroll similar to the Pact Scroll appears, it reads: "O manipulator of disease, enter this transway and meet me in the Evil Realm. For the conquest of the universe." "Conquest of the universe? I gladly accept it!" said Virus, as he enters the dimensional transway. Virus was teleported to the Evil Realm, there he sees many Deletos present there. He thought they were extinct. "O young Scorpium Ultra? O manipulator of Voiderium?" said an evil but yet elegance voice. In front of Virus is the evil deity, the twisted sibling of Genesis Mesisah. "Lord Genesis Messiah?" said, Virus. "I am Evil Messiah, the younger and dark sibling of Genesis Messiah. Address me as Lord Evil Messiah. You share the same ideals as me I suppose? You want more power I suppose? I can bestow a small portion of my dark omnipotence power upon you. Allow me to corrupt your Sunrium genes, shall we?" said Evil Messiah. "I will gladly accept it!!! Do it!!" said Virus. Using his dark power, Evil Messiah bestowed a portion of his powers on the young Scorpium Ultra, corrupting his genes. Virus hands are now replaced by a set of talons and gained the ability to use the Virus Plague to spread disease. Virus is feeling empowered by it and was happy. "Lord Evil Messiah? What is your wish!" said Virus, "O Virus, Do you know about another Ultraman race in this universe, the Showa Universe?" said Evil Messiah. "Ultraman?" said virus. As a result, Evil Messiah, shows Virus the Land of Light and the King's Temple, and the Ultraman there, including Belial and the different monsters and aliens. "Oh I see? What's my mission?" said Virus. "O with the power I given, use Voiderium against them. Go to Earth of this universe." said Evil Messiah. "Earth!" said Virus. "Yes, Earth, Ultraman always protect that planet, if you caused a threat, they will come. Be careful." said Evil Messiah. "As you wish, Lord Evil Messiah." said Virus as he kneel down and bow at Virus. Virus takes flight off from the Evil Realm and journeyed to the Showa Universe version of the Milky Way. "O Genesis Messiah! I will break your curse one day, with the rise of Evil Scorpium Ultras sooner..." said Evil Messiah, laughing manically. Chapter 9 Formation of Virus Army/ "The Jester" Virus at the various planets in the Showa Universe, while going through physical conditioning and trainings, he had gone more and more stronger. He also participated in many wars as a mercenary and as a powerful war veteran, he also obtained a clown like personality. He also gains the trait of purposefully losing to his foes before fighting them at his full power and giving them true despair. Due to this and his joker tricks, many aliens called him "The Jester". Many races feared Virus for his power and the use of Voiderium, such power, no one has seen power. Many respected Virus for his power. But what's interesting about Virus is his clown personality, which is respected and both fearing. Day by day, Virus becomes more powerful by training. Virus always laughs maniacally whenever he wins a fight and granting his foes despair, gaining an erratic personality. (Yvon narrates all this, still.) After many years, Virus successfully forms a new army, known as the "Virus Army". Joining Virus was, an Alien Temporer from Planet Bandero, an Alien Guts from Planet Guts, an Alien Nackle from Planet Nackle. The two King Joe's, designated as King Joe Black and King Joe Pink. Two monsters, evolved into Ex-Beast, Birdon and Gan-Q, also joined Virus. All of them then headed for Planet Earth.... Epilogue "Oh, Evil Messiah bestowed Virus power, resulting in him being so powerful?" asked King. "Yes, Ultraman King." said Giga. "So, anymore backstories?" asked One. "We want to know me." said Xena. "Yes, the final arc of the past, my actions after banishing Virus. " said Cure. Yvon and Dark Sceptor exits being the narrator with Cure being the main narrator now, The other Ultra continued to listen to Cure as he talks about his past.... (THE END) Next Episode Virus was banished, Cure resumes his duties of cleaning up the damage done by Virus. Cure almost died from excessive usage of energy, and the one who saved him was? Note *All this events happen before the start of the second Scorpium Cycle. *This episode reuses a flashback chapter from Ultraman One:Episode 20. Category:Ultraman One Continuity Category:Ultraman One Episodes Category:Zhu Huong Ng